Fathers Day
by xXBleeding-WingsXx
Summary: Gibbs has a visitor on fathers day, with some unexpected news. Whump Tony! Gibbs/DiNozzo Father/Son. No Slash, no pairings. Rating only coz I'm paranoid


**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Just a short drabble I thought of late at night. **

**Family Fic: Gibbs/DiNozzo Father/Son**

**Words:934**

**Spoilers: None, but in my mind set mid/early season 9. In South Africa, we're only on season 7 so any mistakes in the time line just let me know, I've been going on what I've read off other fanfics.**

**Any spelling errors are due to my computer, though I did read through it.**

**Please let me know if you like it, or even if you hate it :P **

The door opening and slamming shut notified Gibbs that his gut instincts were still always right. That and DiNozzo was fidgeting all day. The steps to the basement were loud and almost clumsy, telling Gibbs that there was a lot more on DiNozzo's mind than he thought; Tony rarely got drunk these days- just one of the many things that he seemed to slow down in, woman being one.

He set aside his tools and put his bourbon at the back of the top shelf. He turned just in time to see Tony stumble his way down the stairs.

"I dint know if you'd stull be upp" Tony slurred, "Ids verrry late, and I'm verrry drunk"

With that, he flopped himself on the bottom step, the paper bag covering the bottle almost gripped to his chest incase he fell.

"Ids a school night tomorr'. I was jus gonn have a beer, but then I found this brute. Was my mom's favorite." He took a swing of the liquor, wincing as he did.

Gibbs remained silent, watching his agent drown his sorrow. If he was talking about his childhood then this was unchartered waters for them both. Not knowing how to respond, he chose not saying anything at all, to just let Tony talk about what was bothering him.

"'f I told you a secret, would you keep it?"

"Depends"

Tony ruffled in his coat pocket for a while before pulling out a small blue jewelry box. He held it up in the air, nowhere near Gibbs, though he presumed it was for him anyway; Tony's perception was very off right now.

Gibbs opened the box to find a titanium wrist bracelet. On closer inspection, he found the engraving along the outside, "Dad".

"Don worry, I'm not a weird stalker guy trynna push m'self at you. He died two months ago. I didn't even go to the fun'ral. Will I go to hell for that?"

Gibbs didn't look up. He did notice Tony acting strange for a few days around that time, but thought nothing of it, playing it down to stress or exhaustion. He had carried on with work, albeit sloppy, as always. He had given off more than enough head-slaps to get Tony back in the game.

Right now, he wanted to give himself the mother of all head-slaps.

He didn't know what to say. He had let his friend go through the death of his father alone. He couldn't picture life knowing his own father was dead, and they were as estranged as Senior and Junior were.

"Happy father's day, by the way. You can keep it. Not like a 'oh, my fathers' dead so you can have his present' kinda present. It's a 'I'd go to your funeral coz I'd want to pay my respects' kinda present. Not that I want you to die. I really don't. Coz you've been there for me a wholly lot more than any of my family, so I'd miss you." Tony paused. During his speech he had become much more lucid. He realized the utter rubbish he was saying to his boss and let out a half cough, half laugh. "I talk too much. I'm gonna get a taxi. Seeya in the mornin' boss"

Before Gibbs could call Tony back, he had jogged up the steps and the front door slammed not two seconds after.

Gibbs let out a long sigh and lowered himself onto the bench. He stared down at the gift in his hands, his eyes glued to the inscription. He remembered Tony after his father left, how he seemed more determined to fix things between them. He set the bracelet next to him and took out his cell.

After a few rings, he got an answer. "Leroy? 'sthat you, son?"

**Next Morning**

It had just reached 07H00 when Tony slowly made his way to his desk. His hair was average and he fashioned a dark pair of ray bans.

"Somebody was out on a school night! What do you think, McGee, a strike out with the ladies?"

"Looking like that, I'd have to agree with you, Ziva" McGee and Ziva exchanged smirks.

"It's not as bad as you'll look if I don't have that report on my desk within the hour, McGee"

As Gibbs stalked out the bull pen, Tony couldn't help but see a glisten from Gibbs' wrist as his blazer jacket swung with his arms.

Tony smiled to himself as he reached into the bottom left-hand draw for his famous 'DiNozzo Defibrillator' .

**I got this idea from a friends boyfriend, who was an orphan and gave his girlfriends' mother a mother's day present. Sorry for killing off Senior, I don't like him much anyways :P**

**I wasn't sure how to go with the slurring, so I sat and said the whole drunken Tony part out loud and tried my best where I could change things. Also, I'm not sure if Ziva and McGee still do that kind of banter and teasing with Tony, so if it's wrong, my bad :)**

**xXBleeding_WingsXx**


End file.
